


Who Are You Supposed To Be, Again?

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Gamora (Marvel), BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Avengers come in later, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: Loki is once again captured by Thanos, which is fine. He was expecting it to happen eventually.What he was not expecting was to be rescued by a band of space misfits who called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy.





	1. Dead and Missing

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been in my head for a while now and it's really just an excuse to write Loki meeting the Guardians, but I do actually have plans for this story!

Loki is not sure how long he has been sitting in this cell. A year? Two years? Three? He is not sure. The occasional illusion of Frigga is the only thing keeping him company. He also has the guard that is constantly stationed at his prison cell. He was always so serious, never even spoke a single word, at least that’s what he thinks.

He knows one thing for certain. If he spends any more time locked in these dungeons, he will lose any sanity he had left. He has to find a way to escape this wretched prison. However, he had tried to find any loophole in the prison but there was none. On the inside, his magic could not break through the glass. Odin had truly thought this through, the clever old bastard. He could be so infuriating.

Currently, Loki is speaking to his mother, Frigga.

“How long has it been?” He asks her. She turns towards him, a little confused.

“What do you mean?” She questions.

“How long have I been down here in this cell?”

She grows silent, as if thinking about the days that have gone by. She doesn’t need to think about it, because she already knows the answer. “1,093 days,” she says to him, her tone quiet and somber. She misses her son and longs to see him in person, though Odin will not lift the punishment.

“1,093 days,” he repeats. So he had been correct. He had been locked in his cell for at about two years, almost three. Two, long years. And that was only the start of it. “And Thor has only bothered to come by, what, at least five times?”

“Odin is very strict about who comes and who goes. He would prefer that I do not come to see you at all, but he cannot control my actions.”

“But Odin is the king,” Loki states bitterly.

She lets out a humorless laugh. “Being a king does not stop a mother from loving her child.”

Loki stiffens. You’re not my mother, he wants to say. But, he can’t bring himself to let the words out. It hurt too much to even think about them. He wishes he could touch her without her form fading away and disappearing as if she had never been there at all.

It seems Frigga is about to say something else, but she pauses, her mouth opened slightly. She stands up from where she is sitting. “I need to go,” she tells him, her gaze frantic.

“What's happening?” He asks with concerned. Why did Frigga seem so alarmed?

“Asgard is under attack by ships we have never seen before,” she says quickly. She is already starting to fade and Loki can do nothing about it. “I love you,” she tells him, and then she is gone.

He starts to silently panic. Asgard is under attack. Ships we’ve never seen before. From what he understood, the Chitauri had come from no world Thor or anyone else on Asgard recognized. Could that mean the Chitauri were here? No, that couldn’t be right. They had no reason to be here, none at all, right? Then it hit him.

_The Tesseract._

Oh, norns, they must know the Tesseract is here and that he is also imprisoned here. Thanos is finally going to properly punish him for his failure on Earth. But, why wait so long? Never mind, he didn’t want to think about it. There could always be a chance that it was not Thanos’ forces attacking. What was it Frigga had told him as a child? Hearts filled with hope are good things to have? It was something like that.

But, he knew hope didn’t have all of its perks. During his time on the Sanctuary, he had hoped that someone would come rescue him. He hoped that someone would stop all of the pain. In the end, no one had come. He had just been feeding himself false hope. Was he doing the same thing now? Possibly.

His cell shook and dust fell from the ceiling. Bjarke, the guard who was stationed at his cell, readied his weapon, preparing himself for a fight. Loki glanced at Bjarke, wondering if he would make it through the fight.

He could hear the rumbling sounds of explosions from above and he grit his teeth together, holding his breath. The sound of a familiar screech reaches his ears and he shudders. It was the battle cry of a Chitauri soldier. His suspicions were confirmed. They were finally here. A few Chitauri have already broken into the dungeons and they let out ear splitting shrieks, rushing in. The other prisoners jump back, some flattening themselves against the wall. Bjarke raises his spear at one and gets a few good hits before he gets blasted in the chest and falls to the ground, the life from him gone.

More warriors rush at the Chitauri and for a while, it seems like they’re winning. But, it’s not enough. The Einherjar quickly fall.  
The Chitauri ignored the other prisoners and came straight at his cell, banging and clawing on the glass. Loki knew he couldn’t take all of them on at once, especially when he hadn’t used his magic for offensive purposes in almost three years.They close in on him and he backs away, almost touching the wall.

“Do not kill him,” someone says. Loki sees her approaching from behind the Chitauri, a sadistic smile plastered on her face. “Father wants him alive when we bring him back.”

Loki’s heart feels like it skips a beat. He would’ve preferred death than being brought back to the Mad Titan, where he would receive endless torture. It would either be that, or Thanos would stretch out his death for as long as he can, to make it as painful as possible.

Proxima takes a step closer to him. “I was very disappointed in your failure. Unlike the others, I had hopes for you, Laufeyson,” she says to him, her voice cold. Loki has a hard time believing what she is saying.

“Forgive me for not meeting your expectations,” he says dryly.

Her frown deepens and before he can do anything else, a Chitauri whacks the non-deadly side of his weapon against Loki’s head, knocking him to the floor and unconscious. One Chitauri soldier plucks him off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder and begins to go back the way he came. Proxima Midnight follows.

Once they are outside of the palace walls, Proxima speaks into the comms, alerting Thanos they have completed half of their goal. “Father, we have captured Loki. The Chitauri are searching for the Tesseract as we speak.”

_“Good,”_ Thanos answers on the other end. _“Bring him to me.”_

Then, both Proxima and Loki, begin to get beamed up, away from Asgard, leaving the Chitauri down below to finish the mission.

0o0o0

When Loki wakes up, he instantly recognizes the dark gray metal walls and the cold, hard ground. He is back on the Sanctuary, the very place that has haunted his nightmares ever since his attack on New York. He had prayed to the norns he would never have to come back here, but it seemed like it had been for nothing. He had never believed in praying that much anyways.

His hands were bound in metal cuffs that seemed to stop his seidr from doing anything. It felt odd to have it taken away from him. Over the years, his seidr had become a part of him, and not having it felt like half of him being ripped away. There wasn’t anything he could do to get the cuffs off, either.

So now, all he had to do was wait for whatever torture Thanos had to offer him.

While he waited, he was able to study his surroundings more. Once again, he was in another cell. But unlike his cell in Asgard, there was nothing. There were no books, no chair for him to sit on. There was no food or water. It was empty and the only thing inside of it was him. Another thing he noticed about the cell was that it seemed to be getting warmer. Loki realizes what the Mad Titan is doing.

If this keeps up, Loki is going to die of heatstroke. That is not the way he imagined himself to die.

He had to find a way to get out of here.

At the moment, the heat was not unbearable and Loki could still think clearly, so that was a plus. From his time on the Sanctuary, he knew it was quite impossible to break out of. He had never been anywhere near the escape pods during his other visit and no one had even mentioned anything that would giveaway its location. So, that was frustrating.

He thought of multiple escape plans and each one he was able to find flaws in. It was annoying, to say the least.

Hours went by and Loki was starting to get tired. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he was leaning against the wall, taking in ragged breaths. He wasn’t sure how hot the cell would be for an Asgardian, but he was a Frost Giant and he was not built for heat. He looked around the cell for at the hundredth time and still finds nothing that can be of any use. No food or water had been brought to him, not even a drop. He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up.

Then, as if someone had been reading his thoughts, his cell door opened up and a Chitauri soldier stood in front of him. It grabbed him by the arm, its grip tight, and practically dragged him across the floor to wherever they were going.

The Chitauri practically throws Loki in front of him and he grunts, landing on his side. He looks up and sees a pool of water. Uneasiness drops in his stomach as he looks at it. Nothing good can come from this.

The Chitauri grabs the back of his head and Loki is barely able to gasp in a breath as he gets plunged into the water. He struggles but it does nothing. The Chitauri’s grip is much stronger than he had originally thought. The more he seemed to struggle, the deeper it seemed to push him down. Then, finally, it pulled him out and we was able to breathe again. He spat out water and took in all of the oxygen he could, since he wasn’t sure how long the Chitauri planned to keep him out of the water.

Not long apparently, because a few moments later, he went back under.

It continued like this for quite some time. Under, out, under, out.

When Loki was brought back to his cell, he was soaking wet and annoyed. One thought did cross his mind. _Well_ , he thinks. _At least it’s not scorching hot anymore_.

0o0o0

Over the next few days (maybe weeks), all Loki can feel is pain. He is tortured in every way they can think of. Beating, drowning, burning, electrocuting. It never stops and it’s unbearable.

One day, something new happens. He is taken out of his cell as usual, but this time, he isn’t the one who feels pain, but it is the Chitauri.

Before he even knows what is happening, he can hear the snap of one Chitauri’s neck and the other gets kicked forwards. A woman pounces on it and grabs the creatures arm, ripping it backwards and surely breaking it. She then grabs its neck and twists it, killing that one as well.

The woman has blue skin and a metal arm. Half of her face is covered with metal as well and Loki recognizes her. This woman is Nebula, Daughter of Thanos. He instinctively takes a step back as she stands up and faces him. Why is she here? Did she want the pleasure of torturing him herself? But, if that was the case, then she had no reason to kill those Chitauri. He narrows his eyes at her.

“If you value your life, then you need to follow me,” she insists, her voice not betraying any emotion.

“And why would I ever trust you, a daughter of Thanos?” He responds, not trusting her enough to take his eyes away from her.

She seems to stiffen and then marches past him. “I am not with Thanos. I am here to kill him." Kill Thanos? That is something he would like to see. She continues speaking. "Now follow me to an escape pod unless you want to die. I know some people who will pick you up. They will not hurt you unless you hurt them,” she adds, flashing him a dangerous look. He doesn’t argue with her and follows behind.

A question is nagging him at the back of his mind. “Do you know about the attack on Asgard?”

She doesn’t slow her pace, but still answers. “Yes, it was a month ago.”

A month ago? He has been on the Sanctuary for a month? He wishes he wasn’t surprised, because time is never what it seems like when someone is a prisoner on this ship. He has more questions for her though. “What was the outcome of the battle?”

“Odin managed to send the Tesseract away before he perished,” she says.

Perished. Odin was dead. The King of Asgard was gone. “What became of the rest of the royal family?” He questions, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. Was Frigga all right?

“Frigga died in battle and Thor disappeared.”

Loki’s blood turns to ice. Frigga was dead. Frigga, the woman who had cared and loved him as if she were his real mother, was dead. And Thor had disappeared. If they were both gone, then who was ruling over Asgard? Was there anything left of Asgard? He wants to ask her so many more things, but he bites his tongue and keeps quiet.

Nebula leads him to an area of the ship that he wishes he knew about before. His torture sessions had never been close to this area, he barely even knew it existed.  
She leads him to the last pod and orders him to get inside. “The coordinates you will meet at are already in,” she says to him. He doesn’t waste a second and climbs inside of the escape pod.

He turns towards her one last time, for one last question. “Why are you helping me?” He asks her. She had been about to leave him before she pauses.

“I don’t want to see Thanos kill anyone else,” she answers quietly.

While she is walking away, two Chitauri come around the corner, blocking her path. She gets ready for a fight and Loki does not spare another second activating the pod and leaving the horrid ship. The last thing he sees is Nebula throwing punches and kicking at them, going for spots like the ribs, neck, and face. He isn’t sure what the outcome of the battle is, because it is soon out of his sights reach.

Now it finally occurs to him that he is sitting in an escape pod, traveling to meet associates of Nebula, who he had no idea if he should trust her or them. While it was true she had helped him escape, it could be part of another elaborate scheme created by Thanos, who seems to think he still hasn’t been punished enough for his failure on Earth.

It seemed to be too late to turn back now, though. So, he drifts in space, waiting to reach the meeting point Nebula had set up.  
He hopes that it won’t be too long. He didn’t have food or water with him. He was already hungry enough from his time on the Sanctuary. He hadn’t been starved completely on the ship, because every few days he would get a plate of food, though it had never been enough to satisfy his hunger. The pains in his stomach are bothersome, but he knows he’s been through worse.

He isn’t sure how long or how far the pod carries him, but eventually, it stops, right in the middle of nowhere. He can’t see any planets either, so that was another thing. Perfect. This really was a trap. He was going to die out here, and no one would know what had happened to him. He was certain that he wouldn’t be going to Valhalla.

Loki’s eyelids feel heavy, his exhaustion taking its toll. No, he tells himself. I can’t fall asleep here. He has no idea what’s waiting for him at the end of these coordinates. He needs to be awake and alert for when he meets Nebula’s associates. It could be an ambush and they were right now plotting to kill him, which was why he had to be awake.

But, the long weeks without sleep were catching up with him and with each passing second, he longed for nothing more than to just sleep. So, it was no surprise when his eyes finally shut and he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds that his saviors are the Guardians of the Galaxy... whoever they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out, hope you enjoy it! This one is mostly about Loki interacting with the team.

_“-exactly is this guy?”_

A voice he didn’t recognize.

_“Smurfette had to have sent him for a reason.”_

Another unfamiliar voice.

Loki slowly opens his eyes, blinking them and trying to focus on… whatever or whoever was in front of him. He was immediately able to realize that he wasn’t on the Sanctuary or the pod he had escaped in. He was surrounded by a strange group of people and was also tied up, which was concerning.

He desperately tries to break himself free of the cuffs around his wrists, gritting his teeth together. He could hear the loading of a gun.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill the eff out!” One of them says. Loki looks up and realizes the man is from Midgard. It was odd. How did a Midgardian end up so far in space?

Reluctantly, he stops struggling and is finally able to look over who has taken him. The midgardian, a flora colossus, a woman with antennae on her head, a man with red tattoos, some sort of creature from Midgard, and… Gamora, the Daughter of Thanos. Another familiar face he had seen during his first time on the Sanctuary.

His breath hitches in his throat and he tries to get away from them immediately, but he couldn’t move very far. She takes a step closer.

“Loki,” she says, her voice even.

The Midgardian raises an eyebrow. “Hold up, you know him?” He asks.

It takes her a few moments to respond, but she eventually does. “Yes,” she says quietly. “I knew him from my time with Thanos.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything earlier?” The creature (maybe it’s a badger? Either that or a raccoon) questions.

She glances over at him. “I wanted to wait until he woke up,” she replies.

“He is scared,” the woman with the antennae says, which isn’t very helpful. It startles him, because he almost forgets that she is there because of how quiet she has been. “And anxious.”

The Midgardian’s expression seems to soften. He can’t tell. “Look, if you don’t try to kill us, then we’re cool and we won’t try to kill you,” he promised, putting his gun away and holding his hands up. Loki relaxes a little and gives a little nod, but isn’t entirely convinced. Who were these people?

“So, we’re good then?” The Midgardian asks to confirm.

“Yes,” Loki answers.

“So he can talk,” he hears the creature murmur, but pretends that he didn’t say anything. The one with tattoos gives the creature a little nudge, as if telling him to shut up. Loki ignores this, too.

“All right then. My name’s Peter Quill,” he says, introducing himself.

“I am Groot,” says the flora colossus.

“Yeah, that’s Groot,” he said. “The jackass is Rocket and the other guy’s Drax. That’s Mantis,” he says, gesturing to the woman with the antennae. And, it seems like you’ve already met Gamora,” he says, looking back and forth between the two.

“You could say that,” he responds coldly. She looks away.

Later, when the Guardians have left him alone, Loki stares up at the ceiling, wondering what his next move would be. He could escape, but he currently didn’t have a reason too. Gamora and her lackeys had made no moves to kill him so far. They seemed to be waiting

for him to make the first move. Quill had said they’d only kill him if he tried to kill any of them, which was fair.

They still haven’t let him out of the handcuffs though.

He scowls when he feels a presence approach him and he turns to see Gamora. Lovely. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asks sarcastically. “Have you come to finally kill me?”

Her expression betrays none of her emotion, if she even feels anything. “I don’t kill,” she says simply. “I don’t do that anymore.”

“And am I supposed to take your word for it?” He questions and raises an eyebrow. He is able to keep his voice from not sounding shaky, but Gamora still intimidates him. She is the fiercest woman in the galaxy and anyone who is someone knows her name and the acts she had committed alongside Thanos. She could snap someone’s neck without even batting an eyelash, torture people as if it were just a normal thing that everyone did.

She is terrifying.

“I don’t expect you to just believe me,” she tells him. “I’ll have to find a way to earn your trust.”

He chuckles, a smirk finding its way to his face. “I think you’ll find that to be quite troublesome.”

The corners of her lips twitch and Loki almost sees a smile. “I wasn’t expecting it to be easy,” she says before walking away.

He stares after her, trying to decipher this supposed new Gamora. The good thing was that she hadn’t tried to kill him. At least, not yet.

0o0o0

The days that passed were quiet and uneventful, which Loki didn’t mind. It gave him time to figure out the group’s motives and a plan of escape if it came down to it.

The Guardians would often bicker amongst themselves, almost reminding Loki of a family. No matter how many times they all argued, the Guardians always managed to come back together. They didn’t have to apologize vocally. Their faces and body language did all the talking they needed. It was something Loki never had with his family, if you wanted to call them that.

They would often listen to strange music from Midgard, which made Loki assume it came from Peter, seeing as he was also from Midgard and seemed to know the songs better than anyone else on the ship did. He wonders why Peter loves the music so much. They’re just songs.

One thing he does like about the band of misfits is that they don’t poke and prod at him. They give him space. He suspects Mantis only does because she is afraid of him, but she has good reason to be. He is Loki, after all, one of the most formidable sorcerer’s in the Nine Realms. But, he’s not sure Mantis even knows what the Nine Realms is.

He’s not sure _any_ of them know about the Nine Realms. The only ones they seem to be familiar with is Midgard and Asgard, and they only know Asgard because Gamora had to explain it to them.

Idiots.

He can’t believe these are the people who saved his life.

Currently, Rocket is standing a few feet away from Loki, humming to the tune of whatever song was on and fixing something.

Loki’s curiosity got the better of him. “What are you doing?” He asks.

Rocket glances up at him. “Just fixing up a bomb,” he says casually.

“A bomb?” Loki asks, doubtful.

Rocket nods. “Yeah. Usually whenever I tell people that I have a bomb, they start freakin’ out for some reason,” he says. “You’re the first one who’s acted normal.”

Loki realizes he is not joking and is telling the truth. “Oh,” is all he can say. “I’m honored,” he says sarcastically, regaining his composure.

Rocket snorts, letting out a small chuckle before getting back to working on the bomb.

He watches Rocket work some more, though he doesn’t seem to really mind. He ignores Loki, if anything.

Eventually, Loki grows bored of just watching the badger(?) work and leaves him alone.

He walks into a room where Drax was sitting at, watching a piece of glass that he assumed actually produced some sort of light, but was currently turned off. He was eating from a bag of Zarg Nuts. He turns to Loki when he enters the room.

“I don’t know if we’re supposed to be confining you to one room or not,” he states.

“Well if you are, then you’re doing a horrible job at it,” Loki retorts.

Drax shrugs. “We have never taken prisoners before.”

“So, is that what I am?”

“Well, we handcuffed you and are confining you to the ship, so yes. That is what a prisoner is.”

Loki sighs. He has to get off this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Loki interact with Quill, Groot, or Mantis then don't worry! They're gonna be in the next chapter.


	3. Idiots: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was having an okay time with Mantis and Groot, until someone starts firing at their ship.

After his encounter with Drax, Loki finds himself back where he first woke up on the ship. Mantis is there, twiddling her thumbs and sitting beside Groot, watching him play his video game. She glances over and spots him, standing up. “O-Oh,” she says.

Groot doesn’t take his eyes away from the game.

“Hi,” Loki says, his voice void of any friendliness. Mantis scoots as far away as she can from him, giving him space to sit down if he wants to. He remains standing.

“I am Groot,” says the flora colossus.  _Why are you so afraid of him?_

“I wonder that too,” Loki says.

“You can understand Groot?” Mantis asks, perking up a little. He looks over at her and nods.

“Yes, they taught it in Asgard.”

She looks back down to the ground. “I can only understand a little of Groot,” she admits. “But I am much better than I was when I first met him,” she says happily, feeling proud of herself.

Loki looks over her, trying to figure her out. She didn’t seem like the criminal type, so how did she end up with these people who claimed they had saved the galaxy twice? “How did you meet them?” He asks her.

“They saved me from Ego’s planet,” she says.

He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, but when she doesn’t, he decides to ask another question.

“And who is Ego?”

“Ego was a Celestial, and Peter’s father. He found me when I was very young and took me in, but only kept me to help him sleep. He wanted to expand across the universe and turn everything into him. He did it by planting a part of himself in planets, but he couldn’t use the power by himself. So he went out to find Peter because he was the only one of his children who shared his Celestial blood...”

“And what happened to the others?” Loki asks quietly.

Mantis is silent for a few moments, still twiddling her thumbs. “...He killed them.”

His heart skips a beat. He killed all of them except for Quill? How many of them were there? How many children did this Ego slaughter? Part of him even regrets asking about it. He expects Mantis not to continue her story, but she does. “He used Peter’s power to start his plan, but Peter fought back and eventually killed Ego.”

Groot looks over at her. “I am Groot!” He protests.

She nods. “Yes, us and Groot helped. Groot was an adorable baby so he was small enough to get to Ego’s core and plant a bomb.”

Loki thinks for a few moments. “I see… does Quill still have his Celestial powers?”

Mantis shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so,” she says. “He lost them when Ego died.”

Even if he still had his powers, Loki still couldn’t imagine the man being much of a threat. He felt like he wouldn’t have to worry about him, if things with the Guardians went South. Gamora is someone he should be wary of, and maybe Mantis if she is an empath. She could bend his emotions to her will and make him unconscious, but he can’t really see her even try to hurt a fly. So, she seems harmless for now.

Groot probably couldn’t even be bothered to put down his stupid video game in a fight. While Drax was strong, Loki would be able to outsmart him quickly. Rocket was just a trigger happy raccoon who would only be a real threat if he decided to use one of his bombs to blow up the entire bloody ship, which Loki was positive he wouldn’t do.

Speaking of explosions, as if one were summoned, the _Benetar_ groans as something crashes into the side of it. Groot falls over, dropping his game, which unfortunately doesn’t break.

Loki rushes to the cockpit of the ship, where Quill and Rocket are flying. “What did you do?” He hisses at them.

“We may have accidentally encountered a ship who apparently wants us dead,” Quill answers.

“I thought you saved the galaxy, why would anyone want you dead right now?” He snaps at them.

Rocket turns to glare at him, which causes Quill to shove him and tell him to keep his focus on steering the _Benetar_. “Hey, just because we saved the damn galaxy doesn’t mean we didn’t commit a few since then!”

“Rocket, what do you mean we committed a few crimes since then?” Quill shouts.

“All right, maybe I did!”

Gamora storms in, irritation written across her features. She’s followed by Drax, who looks as equally pissed off.

“We could die just because you couldn’t stop yourself from stealing something!” Gamora snaps.

“Gamora is right,” Drax agrees, glaring daggers at Rocket, who let out a snort and ignored them, rolling his eyes.

“Relax, we’ve been through worse than this!” He points out. “We’re not gonna die!”

The _Benetar_ gets hit by a blast, causing it to shudder let out a groan. Gods, if these are the people that will be responsible for Loki’s death, then he is going to scream. The biggest idiots in the galaxy are going to get their own ship destroyed and they will all die a horrible, fiery death. Yay.

“There’s a jump point up ahead,” Quill says. “It leads to a few planets. We can land on one of em’ and hopefully escape this guy.”

“That’s your plan?” Loki asks him, making a face.

“Do you got a better one?” He retorts. “No? Good.”

The seconds go by and they get closer and closer to the jump point, but the ship was gaining on them. Just a few more feet… Yes! They went through the jump point and they were soon in an entire new place, away from the crazy person who wanted to murder them.

“We’re gonna have to land on that planet,” Rocket sats, pointing to a planet covered in red water and gray land. It doesn’t look very inviting. “It’s called Plavig and there’s no known civilization in it,” he informs them.

“Well, looks like we’re gonna have a really bad landing!” Quill shouts as they start to plummet towards the surface of Plavig.

“This feels very familiar!” Drax hollers, holding onto the wall for support.

Loki’s suspicions are confirmed. These are the biggest morons that galaxy has ever seen.

And then the _Benetar_ crashes to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is out! I'm not sure when the next one will come, maaaybe in a week or two? No promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're enjoying this story.


End file.
